Light Me Up
by Dulaman
Summary: Chuck/OC. Chap 5 up! new girl comes into town and she's hot! will womanaizer chuck bass be interested? or will he just get the excuse he needed to test blair's jeaoulusy? read and find out! and review ppl!
1. Chuck Bass

Ihaven´t written in a while so all CONSTRUCTIVE crytizicism is accepted as long as it is constructive. 

Chuck Bass was walking down 42nd street towards his father's hotel. It was a cold winter day and he had gone out to buy a pack of cigarrettes. The hotel bar had ran out of his favorite brand. Like dealing with the fact that Balir was in love with Nate wasn't enough, he ran out of Benson & Hedges. Normall he would send somebody to buy them for him, but for some strange reason he decided to go get them himself. 

When he was two blocks away from The Palace it started snowing. He hated winter, it made him feel more alone than he already was. By the time he arrived at the hotel he was soaking wet and freezing. Things couldn´t get worse

Chuck!he recognized his father's voice and decided things could actually get worse. He rolled his eyes and turned around. 

Hey dad, what are you doing here?

Well Lily and I decided to shorten our vacation because tomorrow I have an important meeting with an Argentinean bussinessman

Really? So you are leaving for Argentina? When?Chuck asked with a little cynicism in his voice. 

I´m not going anywhere, he's coming here, in fact he'll be staying in this very hotel. Now if you excuse me I must leave for the airport, Augusto Bernasconi and his daughter are probably arriving at this very moment

And with that he left. Chuck didn't pay a lot of attention to the two girls who were looking at him and got into the elevator. He would pray for winter to be over soon, if he ever did that. Moral vas such an ambiguous thing for him. The last time he stepped in a church was the time his grandmother died, 12 years ago. Bartholomew Bass wasn´t that much of a church goer either. Maybe his mother was, he could never know, she was gone and gone for good. 

When he was on the elevator a couple of things hit him. First the two not at all ugly girls who were ataring at him from the bar.

"I don't feel like it" He thought to himself and pressed the elevator button numer 16. The second thing was his father marrying Lily van der Woosen. Maybe that marriage would last, and having Serena living under the same roof could have it's benefits, Blair might be around a lot.  
"Oh shut up" He was thinking like an imbecil. He never planned his life around anybody so why was he doing so for Blair Waldorf? She would never love him. A womanizer wasn´t her type. 

The third thing was Augusto Bernasconi's daughter his father had mentioned. He always had a thing for asians, but latin woman weren´t so bad. Maybe this girl was the breath of fresh air he needed. Or maybe he could just screw her to piss of Blair. He liked the second choice better. But then again, he did not know what would be waiting for him that night. 


	2. Almost

Chapter 2 

A blonde girl walked through the doors of the JFK airport. Behind her two men talked. She was Lara Bernasconi. She was 15 years old, a sophmore at a little private school in northern Argentina. Her father was Augusto Bernasconi, son of Marco Bernasoni, a well known bussinessman in Latin America and Europe. Lara´s family owned from hotels to factories. They were very rich, but her grandfather had always tried to keep them grounded. Lara rode the bus and had chores like any normal girl. She was much more normal than your average Upper East Side girls. 

Bass´s driver was awaiting for them and took their ludgage and opened them the car door. 

Lara stepped into it and looked around. She didn´t like limos, the made her sick, something about the way they took curves. 

_So Lara, tell me are you excited to see New York for the first time?_

_Yes of course Mr Bass_ Truth be told she knew why her father had decided to move there, his new girlfriend was an artist born and raised in the city and she had two kids. So it was easier for him to move Lara there than to convince Alison's husband to let her take the kids with her, and of course convince the kids to move to the farest corner of the world. She looked through the window, NYC was snow white all over and the streets were empty. Some people walked in an out of places, mostly bars, but that was it. She remembered her home town. She would hang out with her friends in the city center until dawn just sitting in the parks or fooling around in the streets. A single tear fell down her cheek. A voice dragged her out of her thoughts. 

_Lara. We´re here, come on_ She stepped out from the car and looked at their new transitory home. An imponent structure was in front of them. Two men came out quickly and took their bags.

_I thought you might like to stay at my hotel until you find a suitable house_

_That's nice oh you Bart, I hope we find something soon_

_Let's go inside, it's freezing out here_ He looked at Lara _Argentina isn't this cold right dear?_

_No, it isn't Mr. Bass, even winters are warm in our city_

Bass led them into the hotel and asked for their keys. You'll be staying in room 1654. It's one of our pent houses, a very well decorated one if I can say so myself Augusto laughed and took the keys. 

I _will see you tomorrow Bart for our meeting_

_I will have a car pick you over at 9_

_Thanks_

Bart Bass walked quickly out but then return, just when the Bernasconi's where getting on the elevator.

_Lara! I forgot. Given that you will be attending to St Jude's I've arranged for you to join us for brunch. My son will be there with a few of his classmates_

_Thanks Mr. Bass_

As soon as the elevator doors closed the one next to it open and a young black haired man stepped out of it wearing his signature scarf. 

A/N almost! U know who that boy is? Im so excited ppl liking my story!

Rewiev with feedback and things you would like on the plot and i will see what i can do about it!

You Know You Love Me  
XOXO

I know Lara is a bit of a bitcxh with B Bass... but hey! He's not that cool either!


	3. Fuc Gossip Girl

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: do not anything but the characters that do not appear in the show or books. All credits to the GG show.

Ok soo! Ppl are loving this story and that's awesome! Lol keep reviewing!

I'm trying different ways to make dialogue reading easier, last chapter the letters were in cursive, i'm trying bold now so let me know which one is better!

XOXO

* * *

Spotted

Playboy Chuck Bass was seen leaving his "house" at 6.31 pm and heading east. Was C going to grab an early supper before hitting the bars? He did seem kind of sad. Maybe he was in love with B after all? Is the Upper East Side biggest womanizer one with a broken heart?

You Know You Love Me

XOXO 

Gossip Girl

* * *

"If she's talking about me, why the hell she sends the text to me too? What a lifeless bitch" Chuck thought as he walked down the streets of NYC and headed to his favorite bar.

**A whisky on the rocks** He requested to the bart tender who poured the drink to him imediatly. He drank it all at once and ask for another, and then one more. By the time he stepped out of the bar he was a little dizzy. He called his driver and told him to pick him up immediatly. 

He got down of the car and started walking towards the elevator. His cellphone started ringing.

* * *

Spotted again.

C, drunk and sad on the corner of 42nd and Madison (A/N i'm making up the street names) Skipping dinner? Chuck should know by now it's not good drinking with an empty stomach.

XOXO

* * *

What a skanky little pain in the...

Somebody tripped over him.

**Hey watch we're you going**! He yelled. A girl turned around and looked at him. He got up from the floor. 

**I'm sorry** She picked herself up from the floor.

He starred at her for a moment. Blonde, very long hair, just an inch shorter than him. Deep hazel eyes. She was wearing low cut jeans, flat boots and a handmaid pink sweater. Her face was marked with tears. She turned on her heels and walked away. 

It seem like all the alcohol in his body had suddenly dissapear. She was beautiful. Befor he could say something she was gone out the door. He was too tired to follow her. And besides, he didn't have a reason to. He looked down at the floor and something was shinning. He picked up a silver ring. It had a cross and 10 little dots. 

Without thinking he ran out the door and looked for her. He saw her and yelled. 

**Hey!** She turned around. And he ran up to her. **Is this yours?**

She looked at the ring and then at her hand and noticeit was missing from her finger.

**Yes, thanks it's my denary, I don't know what I would have done if I lost it**

**It must have fall when we tripped**

**Oh yes, sorry about that, sometimes I don't pay attention**

**It's ok, I apologyze too, i was pist and took it out on you**

She gave him half a smile and took the ring. 

**What did you say this was?** He asked her, eyes fixed on her face.

**A denary, it was my grandmother's. You use it to pray. It's like a rosary only smaller,** **but it works the same way**

**Oh, I'm not much of a religious person, actually I'm not religious at all** She laughed a little.

**I'm Catholic and I very much depend on my religion. It's like the only thing that gives** **me peace you know?**

**Sort of, I find that in a good scotch**

**Yes, that's another way to find peace**

**Do you drink?**

**Yes, I do, not too much but I enjoy a good wine**

**Do you want to go get one?**

**Thanks, but I'm actually heading for mass**

**Oh, ok, then I guess I'll see you around the hotel**

**Sure, I'll be staying there for a while. Bye**

**See ya** She turned and walked quickly towards the church that was two blocks away from the hotel. 

Chuck stayed there for a second, thinking about how he had the weirdest day. And how that sad girl was so incredibly beautiful, at least for him. 

His phone rang. Gossip Girl again.

And there it is! they met yay!

chap 4 almost ready!

You Know You Love Me 

XOXO


	4. NYC biggest womanizer

I think cursives are easier to read... let me know... in the meantime...!

Second chapter posted 2day! Lol! i hope you like it! 

Chapter 4

It was 9.30 in the morning and the phone was ringing. 

_Hello?_ She picked up.

_Miss Bernasconi, this is you're 9.30 wake up call. You're father wants you to be ready for brunch. A car will pick you up at 10.45_

_Thanks. Could you please send me a large coup of coffee?_

_Yes ma'am. I'll do so immediately_

She hang up the phone and got up from bed. Last night she had stayed up late, after she returned from church she fixed all her clothes on the closet. The door bell of the suit rang. "Must be the coffee". She ran down the stairs, bare feet and in her pink and light blue stripped pajamas. She tipped the man who brought her the coffee, and drank it while heading upstairs. She opened the doors of her closet and picked an outfit. She wasn't´t sure what to wear, she had never gone to a "brunch". Even the term sounded sort of stupid, but anyways, she just wanted to make her dad happy. She wondered if Alisson would be there. She didn't't think so, as far as she knew she was going to meet her and her kids that weekend. 

She finally decided for a v cut front and back black dress that went down to her knees. She put on her favorites stilettos that were flowered pink and purple and took a matching purse out of a hanger. She opened it and placed her cigarettes, (A/N big shocker yeah! Maybe know you understand the tittle) new cellphone her father had bought for her the past night. It was a nokia 5700 customized pink and black. She put her rosary and prayer book. She then stepped into the bathroom and did her make up, soft pink eyeshadow and caramel colored lip gloss. The phone rang again.

_Miss Bernasconi, you're car is here_

The brunch was being held at the Millennium Hilton, just 10 blocks away from The Palace. 

She stepped inside the lobby and a man directed her to the salon where the reunion was being held. She left her coat in the entrance and stepped inside, trying to find her father ASAP . Bart Bass discerned her and walked quickly towards the girl. 

_Lara, come with me, your father is expecting you_

_Thanks Mr. Bass_ She followed the man.

_Lara! Dear, i would like to introduce you to Mrs van der Woodsen, Mrs. Waldorf Mr._ _And Mrs. Archivald and well, you know Mr. Bass. Everyone this is my beautiful_ _daughter Lara_

_She smiled to all of them._

_Lara, I've heard you'll be studying at Constance_ said Lily very politely.

_Yes, that's right Mrs van der Woodsen_

_The why don't you come with me, I'll introduce you to my daughter, she's studies at_ _Constance as well_

_Sure_ She kissed her dad on the cheek and walked beside Lily VDW. 

They walked through the crowd and she saw Lily wave at several people. 

_Serena!_ A Blond tall girl turned around and walked towards her mother. She was wearing an mid leg length purple dress with flowers and had her hair picked up on a pony tail. 

_I want to introduce you to Lara Bernasconi, she's the daughter of one of Bart's friends who are currently living in NYC, and given she's going to Constance I thought you might be able to introduce her to her classmates, show her the city, you know, girl stuffs_

_Yes, sure_ She looked at Lara _Hi, I'm Serena, let's go over there with my friends_ so _you can meet them_

Lara shook her hand and said: _Sure_

They walked towards a table and Serena said:

_You guys, this is Lara Bernasconi, she's new in town and I wanted you all to meet her,_ _she's going to be our classmate. Lara this is Blair, Nate, my boyfriend Dan, his sister_ _Jenny, mi brother Eric, Kati and Isabel_

She said hello to everybody and Serena showed her a seat next to her and the other side was empty.

_Serena_ Blair said _You've just sit the Upper East Side newest addition next to the_ _biggest womanizer ever, I highly doubt that's a good combination_

_It all depends_ A voice came out from behind Lara and she turn around. It was the boy who had found her denary the other day.

_Well, well, we meet again_ He gave her a seductive smile and Lara felt something inside of her shake. 

_You know him?_ asked both Kati and Isabel at the same

hope you liked it! 

review! 

XOXO

You Know You Love Me


	5. Light Me Up

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Yes_ She answered a little unsure wether that was a good or bad thing.

_We ran into each other yesterday at my hotel, but we haven't been introduce formally_ He bend over and kissed her right hand meeting her hazel eyes. _Charles Bass,_ _delighted_ She blushed and answered _Lara Bernasconi_

He sat down and said _I believe our fathers are doing bussiness together_

_Yes they are_ She smiled.

_Chuck, want to go outside and get a smoke?_ Isabel asked

_No thanks, I've just finished my last cigarett, and I'm afraid I've ran out_ He didn't take his eyes off of her for a second.

_I've got you cover_ Isabel insisted eyes fixed on her competition.

_Actually, I think I could use a cigarettes myself_ Lara replied. Chuck looked at her:

_I didn't have you for a smoker _

_You might be surprised at what I am actually, the fact that I go to Church does not_ _mean I do not enjoy the pleasures of life_ She smiled and then gave an ironic look to Isabel who by then looked really pist.

_Let's all go outside_ Blair got up from her seat. They all walked towards the other end of the salon and walked through a door that led to one of the hotel's garden.

As soon as they stepped out the door Nate, Chuck, Isabel and Serena lit up a cigarette. She looked at Blair and asked if she smoked.

_No, unless I'm drunk_

_Oh! _She opened her purse and got her pack of Marlboro's. She took one out of the box and searched her purse for the lighter. It wasn't there.

_Need fire?_ Chuck asked

_Light me up_ She answered very determined, too much for the occasion maybe. If looks could killed Isabel would have already sliced Lara's head.

Spotted

Chuck Bass lighting up a new girl at the Millenium. Who's our mistery girl? Is she here to take over C's heart? What does B have to say about this? But I guess I has something to say herself. Pic attached.

You Know You Love Me

XOXO

Gossip Girl.

The picture showed Chuck and Lara, starring at each other while our fav bad boy was helping her light up her cigarette and on one side of the picture Isabel with a really not too happy face.

soo short i know!! but ppl understand me! i'm sick! so i spend most of my day in bed sleeping!! and my brain isn't working properly so i really hope this chapter doesn't suck as much!! lol  
XOXO hope u live it! more coming up!! but i need to get better!! cuz i'm coughing my guts out!  
please review people!


End file.
